My Love of My Life
by elena.aisya
Summary: This is all about my friends in school. Talking about this mysterious girl named Angel. I hate it when she keeps on following me around in school. That, will be nice if she hates me treating me like an idiot. I must stop this AngelenexElena at once. That's me after all. She loves being with me and Mildred in Form 2. She's not being herself. She's too stupid. Sit down, people.
1. Chapter 1

Elena has been my best friend ever since I was in Form 1. We hated our old friend; Ran. We need to make sure we don't hurt all of the people here in school. Isabelle hates Elena to my devilish sister, Sophia. I love to see that sister smiling with cheer and prizes. She loves to make my friends a wonderful plan to make her happy.

I made a new cake for a friend who likes to make me happy. ''I must make sure that she will look at me, no matter what happens.'' Explained the girl with a good piece of mind. She loves to have the way to sing her own songs in her academy of music. Loving the love of my friend is such a fun thing to do with a good brain. ''I do a little, Elena.'' Said Angelene. I will like this friend of this lover of hers. She hates to like boys because the boys keep bullying my friend, Elena. I hope I will be able to look after her. Unlike that stupid girl named Grace.

(In her mind)

''Don't take my girl! She's mine!''

''What a nimwit she really is!''

Luckily my friend, Cecilia will be able to talk to me more... I just love how the way she treats me as a friend of mine.. Ahh~

I have no idea what Grace is talking about. I will stop this AngelenexElena shipping at once. I don't even know her when I first saw her in Form 4. I do not know why she's in my Facebook list. This is why I don't realize that she's with me at all.

''Hey I heard you like Angel''.

''Huh? Who's Angel again... Oh! I know! My friend from 2A4 – 3A4 from 2012 – 2013.

''Have you been posting a relationship about her?''

''What are you talking about? It's not like what I think it is..''

''Having a birthday party with a smile on my face.. I just love her looks.''

''I'll kiss her all day if she lets me, her laugh, her laugh, she hates the way I feel so sexy. She's so beautiful. I'll tell them everyday.''

''What tuition do you go to?''

''I go for Maths and BM Tuition at Pusat Tuisyen Unity. For BM, I will learn from my teacher whose always helping me brushing on my Malay Grammar.''

I felt like dropping in Form 4 to Form 3. Now I have to start Form 3 all over again.. I might miss the funny pixie girl with glasses. She hates being funny like I am. That cousin of mine has no heart to me all because of Marsya. I don't hate him but I hate that pixie girl who likes to make fun of my friend, Angel. I hate it when she gets me all tight.

I won't be able to think about Alisha anymore. Now Alya's the one making this all up.

I love being myself.. I want to be free from this Angelene; whoever that is..

*prancing in a lovely way*

''Uh.. Excuse me. Elena?''

''What is it you're talking about?''

''Angelene loves Elena~''

''What?! No way she doesn't even know me.''

''I had been talking about this for too long. Let's just forget about that.''

''I like being me. I had to trust in my own heart and now and just one part of some big plan.''

''I love being me won't do.. I want to share a story about Mildred and I.''

''Oh.. okay. So what are you waiting for? Share the story with me, please.''

''There was once a time when I let my friends know about Elena. I hate it when she went saying ''I love you my secrets.'' I hate it when she does this to Ameena. I hated you for too long. I need to stop this stalking Usui Takumi. I don't even need this. I was your frienemy. I love to look at you with my friend Ameena Khairina.''

That's the story to Elena and Mildred S. I love to like this Elena Malik. She's in England. How come she's not friending me?

''I think it's because she has no feelings for you.''

That will be all Grace's idea about me.

*rolls her eyes blindly*

I need Khai to talk to me about this.

''Yo Khai! Whassup?''

''Oh hey. Elena, there's something I need to tell you.''

''What is it?''

*in Elena's surprise*

''I love you to like Khai and Angelene Ting''.

I love to like this ''Where is the love?''

I love the way she treats me like a jerk.

''I don't think that will be the right thing to do all because of that.''

(I just hope she doesn't get bothered like I am..)

As a thought of Khai.

''I hate this stupid Angelene Livan Ting.''

I want to see more Elena. Not that Angelene. I want to be with my friend. Right, Elena?

''I guess you're right about that.. My old friend hates being with my friend; Mildred.''

''I don't even want the real her. Don't get why she likes me..''

Said Elena nervously.

''No need to talk about Angelene anymore.''

''Oh Sophia was the one protecting me from this Angele- whatever.''

''She was?!''

''Yes, thanking my sister from loving me the way she likes me.''

*my dark mystical smile*

''Oh, that's why she has the love to friend this AngelenexLuc.''

''Whose that?''

''Her boyfriend of hers. She loves being with him in God's Economy.''

''Loves the old Angelene Ting.''

I have created three new accounts for my old friends from Form 2. I'm keeping everything a secret from everybody. Now I must continue to be with my lover students; Mildred and Talitha Beth. I will not friend IsabellexSophia. I wonder what had happen to Marisa, Evon, Talitha and Isabelle K. Jutim.

What's up with Angelene?''

*Acting suspiciously*

''She's with Carl.''

''Oh not that friend of mine.. He's supposed to be with me! This is an outrage!''

*stares at Angelene in a jealous way*

I love being with Mildred Samantha. She's a good friend to have of a friend who likes to love to her mother.

I hate this Sasya. She's been so mean to this sister of Angelene's. I think her name is Jasmyn. Jasmyn's the one who looked at me and smiled; saying.

''I just want to help my friend. What's your name? Elena. I like you, Elena.''

''Oh, you love the sister.''

''Oh I just love being with my new friend, Jasmyn Livan Ting''.

''Do you really like Angelene?'' Just asking.

''I really like my friend, Ashley.''

''She hates me too. I love being with you, Elena.''

Let's end this once in for all.

(Stay with us~ We're going to write a new chapter for this prologue)


	2. Chapter 2

I have to stop being with Daseema. She hates being mean to her. She loves the way I cry in STS Band. I made up with my friend, Alisha. I hate it when she gets in my way when I'm trying to read for a love like Angelene.

''There's a page called ''Sounds like Angelene''.''

I was laughing so hard that it makes me feel like that. Ahaha..

I made that decision. Now it's the time to change plans. I need to leave this to my sister. She's just another part of me. Hehe..

I turning no girl.

She's good.

To tell that she's bad.

I had to find that girl she's so mean to me.

I hate this. Sophia and Elena likes Grace A.

I will only like my friend, Imelia K. She will protect me from anything she has.

''I leave it to you until I find you, Angel.''

No more sight-seeing. Now's my chance to get this Angelene.

''Hope this Sophia will like Angelene for me.''

''I hate Angelene Ting. She's so stupid like she cares about me.''

''I know, right? She hates being with us. These voices don't care about a thing about Sophia.''

(''Why did my hair stay short?'')

It's because you hurt Nadine Nawawi. You don't even like your own friend. You hurt my cousin so bad. ''That's gotta hurt..''

No need to lead this Angelene, Elena.. She's just too stubborn about girls sometimes.

If there's anything, Elena.. You just call me when you're ready.

''I'm not ready for this..''

''Come, Elena.''

It's Jasmyn and Elena walking without all of her friends. I had it with Angelene. She's being a sore loser all because of my actions. I don't even need this movie-tracker. She likes the way she sings.

White Demon, where's your selfish kiss?

White Demon sorrow in the rain.

Turning strange while strangely holy.

I hate it when she keeps on doing like this and that. What a meanie girl she is. By hurting my friend. I will never ever do something like that to her.

''I will only love Jasmyn Ting.''

''What's Olive doing? She's adding her like she friends her.''

''Olive Faith Langgi has a new friend. That is Ja-s-m-y-n.''

''Oh I see.. She loves being with my new friend.''

I've been sent to call the Livan family. I haven't been looking at them for quite some time now. I was wondering how am I supposed to come back to school after Chinese New Year.

The next morning, I received two angpau from my friends, Jazline and .

''You do have this as your gift.''

''I need these two to stop coming to our house. We don't need them anymore.''

''When you come to The Spring, you must wear a scarf.''

*Gives you scarf to you*

''I'll protect them no matter what.''

When Elena came, she has a right to stay alive.

In the end there will be no more fighting with girls. ''

''We hate being with boys''.

''I don't hate boys.. Why do you even like boys?''

''I hate this Mildred Samantha. She loves Fairy Tail.''

''But.. I like her. She's a nice girl who likes to jam and break.''

No one likes Angelene.

I hate this Sophia Malik after hurting Mildred.

That will be the end of this story.

Thank you for reading, Nadine.N. 3

Elena.A


End file.
